1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stepping motor control circuits, and more particularly to such circuits which are capable of accelerating and decelerating stepping motors.
2. The Prior Art
Stepping motor control circuits have been known which employ electrical control signals for transmitting a given number of pulses to a stepping motor to bring about a desired movement. However, such arrangements have been relatively complicated when high speeds are desired, employing the use of ramp generators and the like for controlling oscillators to produce signals with increasing and decreasing frequencies. And these arrangements generally do not function well for short movements. It is desirable to develop a simpler and more economical arrangement for controlling stepping motors than has been known in the prior art, and which functions well when only a few pulses are to be applied to the motor.